


Dark Helps You To Relax

by tinam_ut



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names, Self-Insert, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinam_ut/pseuds/tinam_ut
Summary: Noticing how tired and stressed out you are, Dark insists that you stop what you are doing to have a little fun.





	Dark Helps You To Relax

**Author's Note:**

> (That was the first time I ever used the "you" pronoun to write (in any language, btw), so yeah, have fun haha)

You had been sitting at your desk for hours. It was getting late. Your brain was barely even functioning anymore. Coffee cups were all over the table, among scattered sheets. You sighed and sank your tired face in your hands. You were at this point where you were barely able to even think anymore. A jolt shook you when Dark popped up in the room behind you. You didn’t even hear him come in. Your body limply turned on your chair to face him. He was frowning, his black eyes visibly concerned. He quickly stepped towards you, before leaning over your frail body, putting his hands on either side of your face. Dark tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, placing his palm on your forehead. He sighed, obviously worried,

**“You should stop whatever you’re doing and take time to relax, dear.”**

You did ‘no’ with your head, clearly decided to keep doing whatever was on your desk. Even though your face and your whole body said otherwise. Dark understood that and lowered his fingers to lift your chin towards him. He pressed his forehead against yours, kissing you lightly.

**“This wasn’t a question, sweetheart. Let me help you.”**

You closed your eyes, unable to say anything against it, really. You weakly nodded, exhaling deeply. You felt his lips tenderly kiss yours, and your tired body started to melt under his touch. One of his hands went down your cheek to lay on the crook of your neck, softly pulling you closer. You slowly brought your hand up to the back of his head, absentmindedly playing with his hair with your fingertips. You heard a faint purr and he lifted you from your chair, one arm under your knee, the other under your shoulders. You whined a bit when he broke the kiss, already missing the contact…

Dark walked steadily to your bed, installing you comfortably in the middle of many pillows. Your body immediately relaxed, but you extended an arm towards your boyfriend and gripped ‘tightly’ at his suit to bring him closer. He chuckled lowly and complied, kissing you again, hand brushing your sides. The kiss got more passionate. He left your lips to go lower, to your jawline and the side of your neck, tearing little whimpers from you, only encouraging him to continue. A low growl boomed in his chest, sending shivers down your spine.

**“I’m going to make you feel so good… So, so good…”**

You whimpered again when his hands traveled lower and lower and lower, and his bites got harder and harder and harder. Eyes still closed, you were having a bad time staying still, body wiggling under his, despite being overall immobilized. He growled again when his mouth reached the neckline of your shirt, getting desperately close to your breasts, making you gasp. His hand reached higher under your clothes until playing with your bra, slipping underneath as well. A moan left your lips and you felt his mouth getting thinner, a teethy smirk appearing against your skin. You got more fidgety when his cold finger flicked over your nipple, then softly pinching it, tearing more delicious sounds from you. While his left hand was busy giving attentions to your breast, his right one was tugging at the hem of your pants. You tensed under him, and instinctively your hands went up to touch his torso, gripping at his shirt, biting your lower lip in pleasure. He lifted his head from your cleavage, having left numerous red marks and kisses. His voice was low and sultry, rumbling softly through you.

**“What is it sweetheart?”**

_“Hhhh…. Please…. Dark please…”_

**“Please what, dear? What do you want?”**

You turned your head to to side, cheeks blushing a dark shade of red.  _“P-Please… i-I need m-more…”_

He forcefully grabbed your chin, forcing your eyes to open, a few inches from his face.  **“Look at me sweetheart. And try again.”**

A long shiver shook your body, your face was on fire, but you complied, struggling to keep your tired eyes open : _“I-I need more please… T-Touch m-me…”_

A deep laugh echoed through him again and he placed a kiss on the corner of your lips.  **“I am here to please.”**   He then proceeded to lift your shirt over your head and take off your bra too. The cool air around you made you shiver, goosebumps appearing everywhere on your skin. You squirmed some more as he licked slowly at your nipple, but still going down. Your back arched when he unbuttoned your pants and slid your panties down, exposing you entirely. He continued to kiss his way down. Slowly, tantalizingly slowly. A whimper left your lips and he chuckled again. His palm rested on your crotch, desperately immobile. You wanted friction, you wanted to feel his fingers on you, you wanted to feel him in you. Your whimpers became more desperate, more pained and you tried to move under him, to no avail. One of the hands that had been resting next to you on the bed moved to your crotch, trying to do…. something, anything. You had barely touched the skin of your lower stomach that Dark’s hand collided with your wrists to pin it down next to you on the bed. He lifted his face to stare at yours, before almost growling :  **“Babygirl, I am the one pulling the strings today. You won’t be doing anything. It is my gift for you. Understand?”**

You nodded quickly, a frown on your face. He smirked as he whispered a faint  ** _“good girl”_**  before kissing his way down your stomach, his hand having left your crotch, leaving it cold. He could sense how hot you were down there, the warmth coming up to his face and he purred, before finally nuzzling his face between your pussy lips. You moaned quietly, gripping at the bed sheets again, trying to control your shivers. He was exhaling calmly, bringing hot air against your wet spot at the same time. You soon felt Dark’s tongue come out of his mouth, giving a straight, long and slow lick, all the way from your entrance to above your clit. It was now steadily going back and forth, still going slowly. Very slowly. Too slowly. You squirmed, trying to speed things up but the only response you got was Dark’s forearm pinning your hips down, preventing you from moving more. Your whole upper body jerked up, slightly lifting yourself off the bed, before a flow of pleas left your mouth. Your watering eyes landed on Dark’s face, still doing his thing down below. He almost didn’t pull his mouth off before saying.

**“More, uh? I will see what i can do…”**

As if fueled by a new strength, his talented tongue finally really got to work. You gasped, and your face contorted in pleasure. He was now eating you out as if his life depended on it, hungrily growling, tasting every single part of you. You moaned loudly, unable to keep your hands from landing on the top of his head. He purred as he kept sucking at your clit, making you wince, and leaving small bites all around it. The stings it created felt amazing, making you shiver in the deepest part of your soul. His tongue and mouth could do wonders, you already knew that but… It was a mind-blowing surprise every time. Especially when you felt down like today. You will have to thank him later for that.

The only sounds that resonated in the room were now your moans, flowing freely out of your mouth, and the faint wet sound of his tongue and lips getting work done. You were soaking wet, and you could feel some of it dripping down your thighs. But Dark would always lick it back at some point, doing everything not to lose one drop of you. Your back began arching, your legs unwillingly slightly closing around Dark’s head. He didn’t seem to react, except for a growl of satisfaction. His tongue was now prodding at your entrance, tearing more desperate noises from you. He smugly looked up to see your face, your gorgeous face, all red from pleasure, eyes almost crying, and hazed by lust. God you were beautiful like this. His hands travelled up your body, slowly caressing their way up your sides, to end their course on the soft skin of your breasts. He gently squeezed them, pressing them together, pulling them apart, playing with your nipples, the way he knew you loved. A high pitched whimper rang in your throat, and your hands pushed Dark’s face to feel more of him on you. He didn’t say anything, and began getting his tongue as deep as he could in your pussy, humming as he enjoyed tasting all of you. His tongue swirled inside, lapping your walls and swallowing every drop of your juices.

Slowly, one of his hands snaked down your stomach, to lightly rest his fingertips on top of your aching, needy clit. You whimpered, gathering every ounce of self-control to keep your hands on Dark’s head, and not shift them to go rub there yourself. He felt your struggle and chuckled lowly, as he kept eating and savoring you. He continued this game, now slowly teasing your clit, barely even touching it. This ghost touch felt amazingly insufficient and you cried out. You wanted to come, more than anything. But he had taught you in the past not to without his direct order, so you just bit your lip and waiting, overwhelmed by the sensations. Now gently rubbing subtle circles around the nub, he lifted his head up, enough for him to speak intelligibly.

**“How does that feel sweetheart, am I doing a good job?”**

Your head vigorously nodded up and down, grabbing a handful of his hair. A big grin appeared on his features, as the fingers on your clit applied progressively more pressure. Your face contorted, mouth wide open as if you were screaming, but staying silent. Your breath was getting erratic.

**“Do you want to come for me?”**

A pleading whimper left your lips as you nodded again, trying to force Dark’s head to press back on your pussy, but he resisted, not moving an inch. He spoke again, giving a steady lick after every sentence.

**“I’m sorry, but these are not words, darling. I need you to beg me to make you come. And you know… Oh you know how good that would feel. And how badly you needed it. And most importantly….”**

He leaned back down, giving your entrance a straight and long lick, still rubbing harshly on your nub.

**“… How I am the only one who can make you come that hard…”**

He resumed licking sweetly at your entrance before speaking again, barely lifting his mouth.

**“So beg for me… Tell me how fucking good I make you feel…”**

You moaned, mouth wide open. You weren’t sure how the English language worked anymore. And the never ending circles drawn around your clit made it even harder for you to think coherent thoughts. You tried to articulate, your mind swirling in a hell of pleasure,

_“Nghhhhh… Hhh… D-Darkk…. P-p-please S-Sir…. Let me co-ome … It f-feels so good hhhh… I-I-I can’t hold it a-anymore… S-Sirrrrr….”_

He growled against your skin, licking your pussy even harder, making you cry out again. You knew that calling him that usually made him go crazy, but in this situation, you were the one getting the reward. The new feeling of his lips and tongue and teeth roughly treating your spot was the best thing. Your head fell back on the mattress, sinking into it. Dark’s breath vibrated inside you, making you go even wilder. You almost pulled on his hair and he groaned.

**“Ghhh… Say it babygirl… You know what I’m waiting for… Say it….”**

You almost screamed, getting so close. Every second that passed was now torture. Your lower stomach was clenching and relaxing, and you only wanted one thing. You answered, feeling like you might explode,

_“Ghaaaah… I’m yours… I-I-I’m yours… For-rever… P-Please….”_

**“That’s fucking right…. And now you’re going to get your reward …. For being so good… Come now angel, NOW.”**

He then pressed his mouth back on your pussy, letting his tongue finish the job, his hand still rubbing restlessly at your clit. You came hard. Very hard. Your body was shaking, tensing and relaxing. Your gorgeous eyes rolled to the back of your head, and your hands were holding so tightly at Dark’s head that you may have been tearing some hair out. He groaned again, closing his eyes, and licking your pussy, again and again, getting it all clean. Your orgasm seemed to last forever. Your eyes were not able to see when it ended, your chest moving sharply as you tried to breathe again.

You twitched from time to time as your boyfriend proceeded to lick you clean, humming softly. When he finally stood up, his whole face was covered in your juices, a slight smile on his lips. He looked down at you, wiping it off with a tissue, his own lust slowly fading from his black pupils. You were laying limp, barely able to look up at him. Dark stepped towards the head of the bed and knelt down. After licking and wiping his fingers clean, he tenderly brushed hair away from your face and behind your ear. A purr-like sound left you and he smiled brightly. Delicately placing a kiss above your eyebrow, he murmured:

**“You did amazingly today sweetheart…. I’m proud of you.”**

You wiggled a little, smiling weakly, a slight blush appearing on your nose. You whispered, almost inaudible,  _“Thank you…. Thankyouthankyouthankyou-…”_

His hand brushed softly against the skin of your jawline and he lightly kissed you again, on your temple, the side of your face, your cheek, until he arrived at the corner of your lips where he kissed you lovingly, closing his eyes. You were still out of breath so he pulled back rapidly.

**“Get some sleep now, sweetheart. You earned it.”**

You sleepily nodded, your eyes closing tighter. Dark gave you one last kiss on the forehead before stepping back. By the time he turned the lights off and closed the door, you were already sleeping…


End file.
